


Sinning in the Church

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Akira asks you to fool around in a church.If you wasn't going to hell before you definitely are now





	Sinning in the Church

"So..have you ever fooled around in a church?"

Akira asks as he puts his lap, awaiting your reponse you think for a moment before responding. "What brought this on?"

"I just wanted to try something new, of course there's the risk that we'll get caught but that's what makes it fun." He replied. 

You hum, "Alright, but where is the pastor? Shouldn't he be here?"

"It's flu season, so he's sick." Akira mumbled before placing a hand on your thigh, rubbing it with his thumb. Wondering what you would look like completely undone. His thoughts were irrupted when you placed a finger on his nose. 

“You okay? You’re spacing out.”

He nods. “Yeah, yeah.” He moves his finger and it’s dangerously close to your panties. “Let’s warm you up.” and slowly inserted his finger inside your folds, careful to not harm you. Curling his finger and rubbing against your clit as you let out a shakely moan.

“Already? I never knew you’d get unwinded so easily.” Akira chuckled as he withdrew the finger. Leaning back against the couch to drink in the view of you, face flushered.

You move your hips, slowly rubbing yourself against Akira, causing a low groan to escape from his lips. Akira starts slow, rotating his hips and you’re about to complain until he thrusted hard against you. Feeling his arousal through his thin, workout pants.

“Hey! That’s unfair!” You protest.

“Wouldn’t want you to come here, we’ll finish this at home." He smiled devilishly.

You huffed, “But-“

You were cut off by the door squeaking. Startled, you climbed easily out of Akira’s lap and fixed up your skirt. “Who’s there?” Akira asked, turning his head to the door. 

“Ah hello there, didn’t expect you to be here."

"Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I could use a change of scenery." Yusuke walked down the aisle, turning to you. "Hello, Have you come here as well to pray?" Before you could answer him Akira stood up.

"Yeah, we just finished, now if you'll excuse us.." He took your hand and helped you up.

Exiting out of the church Akira went next to your ear and whispered:

'We'll be doing this again, only I'll be doing more than praying."


End file.
